Chris and his Daddy
by jenniebo
Summary: The sequel to Leo's Spell, this is a week later and Leo is trying to be there for Chris now.


Disclaimer: ok some one asked me to carry it on, so here it goes. I don't own The WB's Charmed.  
  
Summary: This is a week after Leo had cast a spell on his son.  
  
"Mom, I really need you to bless this potion." Chris called to the bathroom door, on the inside Piper was having a nasty case of morning sickness.  
  
"Ok, sweetie, can you give me a minute or two?" she stopped to be ill, "I'm kinda busy......" She stopped to be sick some more.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom, don't blame me for my fetus." he called to the door.   
  
She spit a little more up and yelled back, "Christopher Halliewell! How dare you do this to me? What terrible crime did I committ to make you?" She yelled half scarcastically at him as she came from the bathroom.  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry. Now would you just bless the potion?" he said.  
  
Leo choose to orb in, "Don't talk to your mother like that." He commaned to his son.  
  
"For the millionth I said i was sorry for mini-me, I can't control my kicking, its not me in there, well not yet at least."  
  
"Chris take it easy, I know its not your fault, and your just under a lot of stress, so give me the potion. And I'll bless it then I'll make us lunch." Piper said ending the unpleasant moment that had showed up.  
  
"No, Mom, just bless the potion, I'll deal with lunch you need to go sit down." Chris told her. Leo agreed and he walked her to the couch where Chris brought the potion. She blessed it and then closed her eyes for a nap.  
  
Leo followed Chris to the kitchen, "Can we talk?" Leo asked.   
  
"Bout what? Wanna stip my powers again, or take away my Whitelighter status, or just generally bug me about how terrible you turn out?" he said coldly as he added the carrots into the stir fry.  
  
"I guess I deserve that, but I still wanna talk to you, your my baby, you owe it me." Leo said.  
  
"Just like you owe me for never being there ever, not even to take me to the park for one lousy afternoon trip." He responded.  
  
"What, I didn't take you to the park? What was more important then making my son happy?" Leo asked.  
  
"Wyatt, he wanted to go to the beach, and you said, 'ok, Wyatt, let's go.' You didn't even tell me we weren't going to the park. I sat on the front steps for hours but you never came." He looked away and went back to the rice.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chris, really, I won't become that man. I promise." Leo said, Chris coughed something to the effect of "yea right." Suddenly Leo got up and grabbed Chris's hand and orbed him to the park, "Well, I know I'm very late but I took you to the park." Chris wasn't sure what to think about this, but he remainned as optomistic as he could.  
  
Chris went and sat on one of the swings, "Grandpa would take me here when you were too busy with Wyatt and work. We'd stay for hours talking about anything that was on my mind." Leo walked behind him and began to push his swing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chrissy, I'm gonna make it better for you this time around." He looked down at his son, watching his hair in the breeze, Piper's hair.  
  
"Don't call me Chrissy, Wyatt did that to me all the time, he would do it to make fun of me in front of my friends and peopel at school."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry son." Leo continued to push him, "So, I'm gonna assume I never told you about Christopher Wyatt, have I?" Chris shook his head, "Chris was my older brother, he died in war too, but I loved him so much. I was with him when he died, they sent him home, with a sickness that they couldnt cure but they sent him home to die with family. As I watched him die I promised him I'd win the war for him, so I joined up to save guys like my brother."   
  
"I watched a special on WW2 once and they said the best young men in America lost their lives to save others." Chris said.  
  
"Tommy, he was a medic with me, he died, but he saved 100s of men. Billy, one of the bravest men I knew, well he didn't make it, and it was my fault, I couldn't save him, as I went to get his bullet, I was gunned down."Leo was very quite as he spoke, but Chris caught every word.  
  
A few tears welled up in Chris's eyes. Even softed then Leo was speaking Chris said, "It scares me, the war."  
  
Leo looked at his son, he had stopped pushing the swing, picked up Chris and buried his face into his chest and orbed them home, "Its ok Chris, your fine, I've got you. Don't worry little man your ok." Leo calmed his son down then put him in his room, "I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Piper was still sleeping on the sofa when Leo went in to check on her, "Piper, how you doing?"  
  
"Fine, I had a good rest for a while, little Chris finally stopped tossing and turning long enough for agood nap."  
  
Leo smiled, "Thats good, well I gotta go read Chris a story, its long over due." With that he orbed up to Chris's room.  
  
"Hey buddy, so what will it be? The Little Engine That Could or The Chocolate Mountian in Middle America?" Leo asked.  
  
"I dunno, I'm a bit big for a bed time story, especially in the middle of the afternoon." Chris said.  
  
"Humor me? Please, I didn't do it befor, and I really want to do it now, so please?" Leo pleaded with his son.  
  
"Sure, Da, go for it. Here read this." He passed him a copy of Death or Destiny. "I'm on chapter 12 Dacing with the End."  
  
"I don't think you should be reading this. Its very unsettling."  
  
Chris cut him off, "Leo, I'm 22. I'm a big boy, and can handle it." Leo studied him for a moment and nodded, he read to him for hours and finished his book, Chris had fallen asleep some time ago. "Night, Chris. Sweet dreams" Leo bent over and kissed his son's forehead and tucked him in, sure Chris was a sleep but at least he couldn't object to Leo's taking care of him. Leo sat in the chair next to Chris's bed for a few more minutes and watched him sleep. 


End file.
